Talk:Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse/@comment-26374068-20160416190323/@comment-27150398-20160417054332
Ok after reading through your claims I am going to offer a counter agurement Mammoth Mogul VS Paper Mario First of all Mammmoth Mogul is capable of absorbing power of enemies far more powerful then he is and counter their attacks by using their own Attack power against them Paper Mario isn't going to be able to one shot Mogul and is going to have to put more effort into his attacks to kill him so Mogul is going to be able to absorb the power before it hits him and will be untouched then will be able to retalite with the Firepower of Paper Mario Also Enejark a being with unlimited Chaos Power could lend Mogul his energy to increase his destructive capablites and attacks Enejark has unlimited Chaos energy and when he gave Mogul a Fraction of his power Mogul destroyed entire Multiverses with ease If Enejark kept on lending Mogul his power Mogul's power would reach levels of Infinty and Beyound if Aliff Null is a representation of Infinty then Mogul's power can keep on increasing to 12th Dimensonal level and beyound until his strength is beyound Paper Mario's Mogul can then release a blast that is beyound Hyperverse busting level and the level of Omnipotents that would defeat Paper Mario and probably the Entire Archie Verse but it would be worth it Paper Mario vs the Ancient Walkers Paper Mario may be 12th Dimensonal but the Ancient Walkers our completly Omniscient Omnipotent and Omnipresent the only thing that stops them from being virtually boundless is their ablity to die from extremly powerful attacks Also due to them being Omnipotent they can do anything they want and have Infinte Power this means they can increase their striking power to Paper Mario's level and beyound in a Blink of an eye much faster than Mogul can do so Omnipotent means they can do anything they want so while Paper Mario may outclass in base if the increase their power he is doomed so the advantage of Strength goes to the Ancient Walkers Paper Mario is a mortal being and still would have limits in what he can accomplish the Walkers due to being Omnipotent have no limits they can gather there energy to overwhelm Paper Mario in a moment and they are so powerful they were able to freeze time and exstience itself in order to contact Tails imagine what they could do if that power is applied in a combative sense Paper Mario will be betean The Ancient Walkers can also instantly remove the Star Rod and Paper Stickers ablity to remove their ablites with their power even though it is not from their universe they are still Omniscient and would know about it and thus remove the objects immeditaly The Walkers would know of Paper Mario's limits due to them being Omniscient which they can take advantage of they can increase their speed endurance and durablity Indefintely due to them having Infinte Powers So the Walkers beat can Paper Mario Time Eater VS Paper Mario Now while this may seem like a stomp for Paper Mario if examined more closely it isn't Time Eater is very similar to his Game counterpart in which he can fly around at Hypersonic speeds messing up Time and reality Now you Mayabe asking how would this affect Paper Mario at all he is unaffected by time and reality at all? This question can be simply answered with the fact that Time Eater also affects and freezes his enemies as he flies past them in the distorted timeline where they remain trapped regardless of their power But woundn't Paper Mario outrun Time Eater? Yes he would but that can be solved easily if another powerful character such as Mogul or Enerjak caught Paper Mario and held him in place Time Eater would be able to freeze him along with the person who is holding him in place Also PM would be frozen so the Archie Characters could just slowly beat him up or leave him there he woundn't be able to escape Feist VS Paper Mario Feist is another character that could take out Paper Mario while in the Special Zone he possesses virtual omnipotence and can control the physics and environment of the zone to weaken and tire Paper Mario and beat him in the same way that Mogul and The Ancient Walkers do Feist may not be totally Omnipresent or Omniscient but he is pretty smart and is so massive his body takes up half the freakin zone so that is another thing he has too his advantage Feist also has laser beams that can keep a person virtually paralazed no matter how powerful they are Feist can just keep Paper Mare immbloized while the other characters can finish him off with Chaos attacks Ixis Naugus VS Paper Mario Naugus is a master of elemental magic he easily control the elements with such mastery he overwhelm most Oppenents he also has a Super Form that dramatically increases his magical skill While his magical skill may not be able to put down Paper Mario he can possess others and trap them in a crystal like body But Naugus needs to have Paper Mario swear loyalty to him before possessing him Dosen't he? Yes but Naugus can get around that he is a master of controlling people's thoughts he could control Paper Mario's mind force him to swear loyalty to him possess him then disable Paper Mario or trap him forever in a crystal body And if that Dosen't work Naugus is a master of Dimensonal travel and while in the Zone of Slience he is Omnipotent so he could kill Paper Mario the same way Mogul Feist and The Walkers can Dr. Finitevus VS Paper Mario Ok a physical match between them is going to end with Paper Mario stomping but Finitevus is like a Bizzario version of Knuckles he is extremly smart and powerful He was able to use the master emerald to turn Knuckles into Enejark and he could do it again with another Echdina which would give Paper a Mario a huge beating and while it would take a long time for him to do this he could gather all the echnida race and turn all of them into Enejark's ! But that is impossible ! Actually it is quite possible as it has never been stated that multiple Enejark's can't exist at one time with several thousand Echindinas becoming Demi gods of unlimited Chaos Energy Paper Mario is doomed they will again beat him the same way the Walkers Mogul Fiest and Naugus will there nigh-Omnipotent Also Finitevus has the Chaos Syphon a machine that is designed to drain the powerful energies of nigh-omnipotent beings like Enejark so it could drain Paper Mario and make him weak and even if something went wrong the power of Paper Mario would pass into Finitevus who would then be able to stop him with the amazing power Finitevus can also distract Paper Mario with his warp rings and while fighting him e will be able to teleport out of harm's way The Xorda VS Paper Mario Oh boy these guys are tough being a technologically advanced race the Xorda are the ones responsible for the evolution of the Mobians and could use their special weapons the Gene Bombs which causes the target to devolve so if he is hit he will probably turn into a piece of paper or something like that They also have the Quantum Dial a machine capable of creating a black hole on the designated planet Paper Mario would have a hard time trying to escape a black hole so a Sonic character could Attack him from a distance so he falls in ending Paper Mario A.D.A.M VS Paper Mario Ok A.D.A.M has the Nanites microscopic terrors that will consume and swarm other beings if Paper Mario gets swarmed by Nanites A.D.A.M will be able to possess him He will then probably sacrifice himself to end Paper Mario which would defeat both of them And here is another in depth explanation on why the Archie Sonic verse can Beat Paper Mario I will be adding a second explanation on how the Star Rod and Paper Stickers are countered along with dome other things see you then Metal